Precious Gift Part 2 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Eren meets the squad!


"Stretch out for me." Eren did as he was told and clasped his hands behind his head, the muscles of his torso elongating and his slender legs bending up slightly, torturing the captain. Levi rubbed the crème in his hands and leaned over the boy. He felt him shudder slightly when Levi's fingers ran along Eren's neck and down to his chest, the lotion cold on the boy's body. His hands caressed Eren slowly, running over every inch of the boy's supple skin. Eren could not help but close his eyes when Levi's fingers grazed his nipples as they moved down to work the crème into the skin of his taught belly.

Levi had to stop himself from sighing in pleasure when his hands squeezed Eren's tender inner thighs, the lotion making them slippery and soft. The captain drew his fingers from the boy's body to apply more of it onto his hands. "Ca-captain, may I ask you a question?" Eren said, his voice as soft as his skin and his face content and relaxed. "Hmmm?" Levi did not look up as he massaged the lotion into the boy's hips and thighs with both hands. "Why are you rubbing me down with lotion like this if you have guests coming?" Eren sank into the mattress as the captain worked his way down the boy's calves and feet. For someone who had been crawling all day, Eren hadn't realized how tense his feet had been until Levi kneaded them with his sure fingers.

"Look at yourself," the captain murmured, grabbing one of Eren's arms to massage it. The boy brought his head up and gazed down at his body, his eyes widening. It was shimmering, glistening beautifully from the crème, tinged almost gold under the soft light of the room. Once Levi finished Eren's front, he grasped his hands and pulled the boy up gently onto his knees. Levi squeezed Eren's hip thoughtfully. "I want you all glowing and lovely so my comrades too can appreciate what a precious little gift you are," he breathed, nudging Eren to turn around and kneel so that his back was facing the captain. Levi slicked up his fingers with more lotion and rubbed Eren's shoulders and back almost like a lover might, causing the boy's head to loll forward. If this was how captain was going to prepare the boy for company, Eren wished Levi had guests over all the time.

"Get off the bed and stand." Eren scrunched his nose in annoyance, he had really gotten relaxed. The captain sensed the boy's hesitation and pinched his backside sharply, eliciting a surprised cry from Eren's lips. Levi shoved the boy off the bed harshly with both hands and narrowed his eyes as Eren stumbled to gain his balance and stand, his eyes wide, in shock of the captain's forcefulness, as he had been gentle enough with him up until this point . "Don't you ever think twice, Eren. You will do as I say—_when_ I say," Levi growled, pulling Eren towards him roughly by the hips and positioning the boy to stand between the captain's open legs.

Levi slathered the crème all over the cheeks of Eren's behind, albeit more forcefully now that the boy had irritated him. Eren's heartbeat quickened as the strokes on his skin were faster and rougher, causing Eren to wonder just what Levi was capable of should the boy really do something to displease him. The thought flooded with him with adrenaline; he was going to rebel against the captain anyway, but now he pondered as to what degree he would take it in front of Levi's guests today. The captain grunted as he ran his hands up and down the back of Eren's legs; he would have to_ explain_ to the boy later on just what his policy was on insubordination. Once Levi finished, he leaned back and sighed, admiring how Eren's body shined. "Alright brat, back on your knees where you belong. And face me."

Eren dropped to the floor and stared expectantly up at Levi. The captain reached over and fetched the ribbon from the nightstand, turning it over in his fingers. It was silk, a deep red that he believed would look absolutely gorgeous against Eren's teal eyes. "You're going to be the prettiest little puppy here tonight, Eren," Levi whispered, wrapping the ribbon gently around the boy's slender neck. He tied it up into a large extravagant bow and took Eren's chin in his hand, tilting the boy's face up. "So lovely." The captain's face held an eerie calm. His eyes were suddenly wide and his teeth were slightly bared; he looked as if he was going to devour Eren completely. A nervous tremor shot up the boy's spine as Levi's face got closer to his own.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, the sound seeming to carry through the whole mansion. Levi let go of Eren's chin. "Tsch. You stay here. I'll come get you once everyone's settled in. I want you to be a good boy in front of the squad, alright?" Levi said, his eyebrow raised. Eren nodded quickly, "Yes captain, I will, sir." Levi gave the boy's cheek a quick squeeze and left the room. Eren heard the front door open and the eruption of cheery male voices. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the bed frame, tossing around ideas in his mind as to just how he was going to show Levi that he was not something merely to be played with.

Eren finally decided to go with simplicity. He would just decline to join Levi and his guests. After all, he would only have to lock this door and the captain would be unable to reach him. The boy grinned as he pictured the boiling rage and embarrassment on Levi's face as he was disobeyed in front of his comrades. That would show him just how much of a good boy Eren was. He began to crawl towards the door but stopped and shook his head, remembering that the captain wasn't in the room, so he could walk without getting reprimanded. Eren hissed in anger, Levi must have been getting to him already.

The men all filed in one by one, clapping Levi on the back and exchanging cheery lighthearted pleasantries amongst one another as they removed their green cloaks and hung them on the coat rack. Eldo turned to the captain and grinned mischievously. "So corporal, I heard from Pixis and the boys of the vanguard that the king has been going about bestowing gifts on the commanding officers. Is this true?" Levi averted his eyes and shook his head tiredly as the men all nodded and winked and quipped up different remarks. "Why don't you all lay off and settle down for a bit first?" Levi rolled his eyes. "I'll show him to you creeps later."

"Now Levi, I think 'creeps' is a little harsh," Erwin said with a chuckle, his hand on Levi's shoulder. "We're just excited to see whether or not you've gotten your gift yet." The captain turned to his commander and gave him an annoyed glare, finally sighing in defeat. "Well, I have gotten my gift but we won't be _unwrapping him _until I've had my goddamned tea. And that's final," Levi muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms. Erwin simply shook his head and gave Levi a knowing smile as the captain turned sourly and made his way to the dining room, his comrades in tow.

The clinking of china and merriment amongst the men carried out into the hall. "Oi, Erwin. What about you, have you received the token of his majesty's gratitude yet?" Gunther nudged the commander with his elbow. Levi turned his face to Erwin, his interest peaked. The commander only closed his eyes and grinned, taking a sip of steaming tea. Levi cleared his throat loudly, prompting Erwin nonverbally to divulge the details. The man couldn't stop his lips from turning up around the rim of his tea cup. "I got mine just yesterday. A lovely little thing he is, so pretty and petite with the most beautiful blonde hair, like that of an angel really," he paused, "And so quiet, the poor thing won't make a sound near me." The men were wide eyed. "What's his name, commander?" Mike quipped excitedly. Erwin looked at Levi and grinned before he turned back to the squad. "Armin."

Levi blinked and raised his tea cup to his mouth when Erwin turned to face him suddenly. "But you Levi, have won the lottery," the commander purred, his eyes shining. The men couldn't help but perk up at Erwin's words and they collectively leaned forward in their seats to gauge Levi's reaction. It was of course, nothing. "I saw the precious little thing the other day when I had a private meeting with the king," Erwin continued quietly as Levi stared blankly into his tea, the steam clouding his face, "You all should see him. He's absolutely gorgeous. Such beautiful features, strong but delicate all at once, with the smoothest bronze skin. And the largest, bluest eyes I've ever seen in all of my days." Every face around the table was awestruck, every eye boring into Levi.

The captain set his tea cup down slowly and rose to his feet. "Look what you've done, Erwin," he said in almost a whisper, his eyes hidden by his hair. "The boys are slobbering all over themselves." Auruo snickered, "Maybe you should take the hint then, captain." Levi shot the man an icy glance and huffed. "Fine."

Eren was able to make out Levi's light footsteps advancing through the hallway. Adrenaline began to shoot through him as he prepared for his first act of defiance. Levi couldn't really be as ruthless as the palace servants had warned; the captain had so far been mild with him. "Oi, Eren, come on out," Levi called as he neared the door. The boy bit his lip and sucked in a breath. "No."

Levi's eyes shot open wide. He tested the door handle. Locked. "No? Why no, Eren? The men are all _so eager _to see you," the captain murmured into the door, his words drawn out and his face betraying no emotion. Eren didn't say a word. He could sense no hint of anger in Levi's voice and took it as a sign to relax somewhat. The captain blinked and crossed his arms slowly. So, Eren was testing him. Well then, he'd make sure to show the brat his finest. Levi reached into his pocket and withdrew his master key.

The click of the lock sent a wave of panic down Eren's body and he swore, cursing himself for being so stupid as to think that the captain couldn't simply unlock the room from the outside. Eren shrank back against the bed when Levi entered. The captain however, made no inclination that the boy was even there and went straight for the dresser, where he had left Eren's leash earlier. He took it in his hand and turned to hook it quickly on the ribbon around the boy's neck. Eren's eyes dropped to the floor. He had failed miserably.

Levi tugged him along silently until they approached the doorway to the dining room. The captain coughed quietly. All of the chatter came to a halt and every face snapped towards Levi. Eren poked his head shyly from behind Levi's legs. There were so many men, he began to blush furiously, suddenly feeling the cold air against his naked body. Being fully exposed like this in front of one person was one thing, but a whole squad? Eren quickly hid his face behind Levi's boots, the sweet smell of the leather tickling his nose. Maybe he could just pull himself free and sprint back into the room before the captain could catch him. But before he could, Levi reached down and stroked the boy's hair gently, "It's alright Eren. Come now, don't be afraid of the nice men. I'll let you sit on my lap, don't worry."

Eren kept his eyes low as he waited for Levi to regain his seat at the head of the table before climbing up and sitting himself down on the captain's thighs. He curled up into Levi's body, clutching the man's chest tightly as he felt hungry eyes boring into his naked back. Eren hated that he had to resort to burying his face into the neck of someone he despised. But he had no choice. It was better than facing the squad, their expressions awestruck and ravenous. Levi's hands settled around the boy's hips and he tickled the skin gently, just enough for Eren to squirm slightly, but not laugh.

"My God, he's—he's beautiful," Gunther stammered as Eldo nodded openmouthed in agreement. Erwin glanced up from his tea and smiled at Levi before turning to Gunther, "I told you." Levi's fingers toyed with Eren's hair before they slid down and his hand rested on the back of the boy's neck, almost as if protecting him from something. "Corporal, you lucky bastard," Mike whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide.

Levi reached around the boy's body and took a sip of his tea before setting it back down. "I'm not so lucky, Mike," he murmured, his voice hot in Eren's ear. "You see, Eren did a bad thing today." The boy's grip on Levi's jacket tightened. "My precious little Eren disobeyed me before you all arrived." Levi's eyes flashed. "_Twice._"

Auruo's jaw dropped and Eldo gasped; they all knew well that it was never in one's best interest to disobey the captain. Eren began to shiver slightly. This couldn't be good. "Oh, Levi," Erwin leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. "I'm sure the poor thing didn't mean to. He's still adjusting." The captain turned his face sharply towards Erwin. "Nonsense. My Eren is smart. He knew full well what he was doing," Levi whispered. "Oi, then what will you do, corporal?" Mike inquired. "Surely you're going to train him." Eren sucked in a breath.

The corner of Levi's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I'm going…" he hooked his arms underneath Eren's legs and shoulders and stood up, leaning over to place him on Erwin's lap, "…to get some more tea."


End file.
